Pouring Luxury
by lokistark
Summary: Loki and Jareth would be a dangerous pairing, but why not to give them a shot? One night only, and they will prove they can be hot and rough. Very NSFW.


**A/N:** There's nothing more NSFW. Hahaha XP Enjoy, doves and loves!  
-

**Pouring Luxury**

"I hate you…" The blonde man said, struggling against his bonds. His wrists then begun to bleed, uselessly trying to break free. Small drops of blood formed on him, trailing down his arm. "I hate you so much…" Jareth hissed, his mismatched eyes closed in pleasure. He was drowning, losing himself deeply in such feeling.  
"Oh, I know you do, pet…" Loki's hips bucked forward, thrusting deeper into the magical man before him. A moan escaped the brunette's lips. His pitch black nails scratched down his back, leaving reddish marks through the way. The Goblin King arched his back into the Trickster's touch, forcing himself not to moan.  
"You'll pay for this… Ah…" His lips were barely closed, leaving a large amount of air slipping in and out with heavy breathing. Drops of sweat poured down the both of them, and they quivered with pleasure. A whimper came from his lips as Loki worked himself into him in a particular hard thrust, making Jareth shiver. "Ah, ahh… Curse you… Curse you with all my strength, Loki…"  
"Oh, curse me, pet… Curse me harder…" With his hands now on the blonde one's hips, Loki pulled him, making their hips meet. "Oh… Jareth…" Loki's chin tilted up along with a long moan. He leaned forward and captured the King's ear lobe, whispering. "You feel so good against me, pet."  
It sent Jareth over. Loki's husky, lascivious voice was unbearable… He felt himself shaking and left his orgasm crash down on him. "Enough… Please… I…" He was barely able to say a thing, and this amused Loki greatly. Few moments later of thrusts, Loki came undone himself. His body quivered with the immense feeling of pleasure. After some time of heavy and heated breathing, Loki opened his eyes just to see that Jareth had tears on his blue-brown orbs. Tears of pure and intense pleasure.  
"Ohh, my pet… Good, was it? Do you want more?" Whispered Loki, smirking with the corner of his lips. "All you need to do is ask…" He took a glance at Jareth's wrists, noticing how much they bled. Fresh and dry blood were all over the ropes that bound him to the bed and his knees were still spread apart on the bed. "… And beg."  
"No, no…" Jareth's pride was too much for him to beg like this, for such thing. But that pleasure… It was so much, Loki felt so unreal… It was tempting. Even for the mighty Goblin King.  
"Beg…" Loki demanded, lowering himself to Jareth's legs. He licked his inner thighs slowly, laying on him a cold path. Then he came nearer and licked all of Jareth's length, making delicious noises come from the blonde's mouth.  
"Ah, ah…"  
"Beg." Another long lick.  
"No…" As Loki heard it, his tongue circled the Goblin King's tip and went lower. His slender fingers grabbed its base and slowly pumped up and down, earning him a long whimper. "Please, please… I…" He was severely damaged by what he was going to say, but all of him, every cell of his body craved for more. "Ah… Loki, I beg…"  
"Beg what?" The Mischief Maker was enjoying this little game far too much. His teeth teased him and played with him in a torturous way as he struggled harder and harder against his bonds, with no avail. "Tell me, pet, what do you want from me?"  
"I want you… Take me, I beg, please… Ahhh…" His eyes once again teared up as he closed them. "I hate you…" Already satisfied with his reactions, Loki knelt again behind him. His hands went up to the headboard, along with Jareth's. He braced himself.  
His cock slid into Jareth's tightness with ease this time and Loki couldn't help but muffle a moan. "Ah, yes… You feel so… Oh…" His deep voice moaned, beginning to thrust leisurely into him. More drops of sweat trailed down the brunette's back and thighs. Jareth closed his eyes in some kind of relief, his body missed Loki into him. As the blonde cursed Loki into his mind, his body screamed for more and more.  
They rhythm grew with time. The room was almost completely silent, save the flesh on flesh contact. Loki's thrusts were feral and hard, reaching Jareth's soft spot deep inside. "Yes… Ahh, ah…" The more he moaned, the more Loki went forward, craving for his own release. "More…" Involving the man before him with an arm, he grabbed his shaft with a hand and made fast movements. More moans came from both of them as they delighted themselves with each other's bodies.  
Soon, Jareth came undone. All of him shook and trembled as he tightened around Loki, sending him too over the edge.  
"Ah…" Loki pulled himself out of Jareth and laid beside him. Both were breathing heavily, trying to calm themselves. Just as his breathe was under control, Loki stood up and snapped. His clothes were on him again, dressing him as if nothing ever happened. And Jareth was free from his bonds, although the bruises were still there. "You shall remember who has you, _my_ pet." His tone was demanding and possessive. "You shall remember I was the one who made you beg and kneel." A pleased grin grew on his features, devious and sly to accompany a wink. Jareth stood up and put all of his clothes on, just to then take a glance at the Trickster.  
"Oh, do you think so? We shall see, Laufeyson, if I am the one who is yours here." He grinned in the same way, for Loki's joy. Oh, no fair games with him.  
"Farewell, Jareth. Until we meet again." In a blink of eyes, Loki was gone, leaving Jareth to his wonders into the Goblin Castle's bedchamber.  
"Until so." He hoped.  
The room smelled just like him…


End file.
